Viéndome
by Rina VonFare
Summary: Una semana muy especial. domingo en la mañana...
1. Lunes

Advertencia: el siguiente fic posee contenido sexual explícito…

**Lunes, en la noche**

Ginny Weasley yacía en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el cielorraso. Sus pensamientos estaban un poco inquietos mientras se preguntaba como iba a sobrevivir el verano.

Apenas había empezado su mes de entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores. El año pasado había sido increíblemente difícil, obligada a pasar lejos largos periódos de tiempo, en su entrenamiento de campo. Había recibido bastantes lechuzas, pero aún así extrañaba a sus amigos terriblemente.

Cuando se aproximaban las vacaciones de verano, Ginny consideró quedarse en la madriguera, ya que los extrañaba, pero por otro lado anhelaba su independencia y privacidad. El problema más grande con su plan era que estaba completamente en banca rota. Y cuando se resignó a vivir con sus padres, Harry le ofreció quedarse en su apartamento, en cuartos separados, claro está.

Ginny dio media vuelta, mientras Harry se incorporaba en sus pensamientos. Ella había salido con algunos hombres en la Academia, pero esas relaciones no duraban mucho. Sus cartas hacia Harry y las respuestas lo hacían inevitablemente el punto de comparación ante cualquiera con quien saliera. Y siempre perdían.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Ginny lo consideraba un buen amigo; se habían vuelto cercanos en el Colegio. Pero la guerra cambia mucho a las personas, incluso en ellos y en su futura relación. Habían discutido por eso, y quedaron de acuerdo en que algún día lo intentarían, en ese momento pensar en una relación seria era muy difícil. Tenían que concentrarse en vivir.

Después de que Harry derrotó a Volvemort, y la guerra terminó con pérdidas trágicas, él la alejó, y se aisló de sus amigos. Los Weasley sufrieron una gran pérdida. Percy había muerto, pero la manera heroica como lo había hecho ayudó en gran manera a superar el dolor. Aunque todos habían sufrido, Ginny, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo posible para ayudar a Harry con su recuperación, más que de las heridas, de su alma.

El humor distante de Harry, hacía que las relaciones fueran lo último que llegara a su mente. Luego de un periodo de recuperación, Harry entró a la Academia de Aurores, eliminando aún más las oportunidades para ellos.

El verano después del sétimo año de Ginny, ellos pasaron algún tiempo considerable juntos. Aunque ella sospechó que Harry podía tener sentimientos por ella, nunca hablaron al respecto. Además, él empezaría el segundo año de entrenamiento, y ella el primero. Iba a ser difícil decirle a Harry como ella se sentía en realidad, sabiendo que debía guardar la distancia.

_Al menos, traté de mantener la distancia_, pensó Ginny. Con Harry y su postura (predeterminada a no cambiar) de solo amigos, ella se vio forzada a guardar sus sentimientos. Pero en sus cartas había sido un poco… diferente. Ella sabía que Harry había salido con unas cuantas mujeres, pero nada a largo plazo. Sus cartas tenían un aire sutil de descontento, siempre preguntando por sus pesares. Él nunca se refería a algo específico, pero la hacían sentir de maravilla.

Y ahora estaban viviendo en la misma casa, lo cual la hizo pensar seriamente que se iba a volver loca. Ella no dejaba de notar como su entrenamiento como Auror habían ayudado a su físico. Aunque él seguía siendo delgado, habían músculos marcados que definitivamente no estaban ahí en Hogwarts.

La respiración de Ginny se aceleró un poquito al recordar a Harry ejercitándose…

_Ella escuchó el golpe del acero en la otra habitación, distrayendo su atención del libro que leía. Aparentemente Harry estaba utilizando el Gimnasio estilo muggle que tenía. Ginny sintió un poco de curiosidad acerca de cómo trabajaba, pero decidió dejar a Harry concentrarse en su trabajo._

_Alejando esos pensamientos de sus mente, se esforzó por continuar su lectura. Los sonidos metálicos continuaron emanando del otro cuarto, junto con suspiros ocasionados por el esfuerzo. _

_Algún tiempo después, el libro bajó a su regazo, mientras su mente divagaba hacia el cuarto al final del pasadizo. Su curiosidad finalmente le ganó. Ginny caminó con cautela a lo largo del pasadizo, solo esperando que un pequeño vistazo satisficiera su interés –académico, claro está- se dijo a sí misma. La puerta se acercaba cada vez más, dejando escuchar mejor la respiración de Harry. Ella colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta, mientras vigilaba con atención el pasillo._

_Harry se encontraba sin camisa, sentado en un banco, de espaldas a la puerta; levantando una barra con pesas redondas sobre su cabeza. Ginny lo observaba traspirando mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su negro cabello rebelde, hasta los músculos tensos de su espalda, que ondulaban con cada movimiento. Arriba,…abajo,… arriba, su peso se movía al ritmo de su respiración profunda. Su mano inconscientemente agarró el borde de la manija un poco más fuerte mientras las manos de Harry apretaban más la barra._

_Ohhh , _pensó ella en respuesta a ese recuerdo.

Su mente había estado trabajando horas extra, mientras su imaginación se volvía salvaje. Y tener a Harry tan cerca de ella así, la estaba matando. Se sentía algo tolerante, pero el solo verlo ahí, la hacía ansiar con desesperación que la tocara. Muchas veces…

"_Oh, Harry_," -gimió- mientras sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba al frotar ligeramente su muslo. _Tengo algo de tiempo_, pensó, _un poco de fantasías no me lastimará_.

Ginny se lo imaginaba entrando a su cuarto de noche; luego de pié al lado de su cama, con sus ojos verdes visibles gracias a la luna. Y ella podía ver el deseo en sus ojos…

"_si_" susurró, trayendo su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su pezón endurecía. Ella lo pellizcó a través de la blusa y el sujetador, haciendo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Harry se inclinaría sobre ella, besándola furiosamente… él presionaría su lengua con la de ella, haciéndola sentir su necesidad. La mano de Ginny se deslizó bajo su blusa, deshaciéndose del sujetador acariciando su pecho mientras imaginaba a Harry besándola en el cuello y luego sus senos, succionando su pezón…

"_Ohh_" volvió a gemir, sintiendo sus pechos endurecer ante su imaginación. Se quitó la blusa, una mano seguía jugando con sus pezones mientras la otra frotaba ligeramente el interior de su muslo.

La mano de Harry bajaría lentamente por su cuerpo, deslizando las cobijas. Ella abriría sus piernas, dándole el acceso necesario para sentirlo aún más…

Lentamente ella retiró los pantaloncillos que estaba usando, tirándolos fuera de la cama. Frotaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando las sensaciones que producía. Una mano se dirigió hacia su intimidad, acariciado los pliegues.

"Estoy muy húmeda, Harry," susurró, increíblemente excitada. Ella frotaría su pecho, explorando con sus manos los fuertes brazos de Harry, capturada en ellos…

Ginny frotó lentamente su dedo formando círculos en su centro, enviando escalofríos a través de su cuerpo, y abriendo aún más sus piernas, cerró los ojos... los dedos de Harry explorarían su cuerpo, él querría tocarla con desesperación…

"Oh, sí," Ginny susurró. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó en sus pliegues, estaba tan suave y húmeda. Ella tocaría el pecho de Harry, sus abdominales… él respiraría con dificultad cuando ella tocara su miembro; que ya mostraba dureza. Y sería solo para ella. Ella lo frotaría ligeramente, dándole tanto placer como pudiera.

"te necesito tanto" apenas susurró Ginny, y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella fuertemente… y empezó a empujar hacia adentro y hacia fuera, de manera rítmica. Ginny sabía que los dedos de Harry serían aún mejor; ella amaba sus manos, se sentiría tan bien tenerlos dentro de ella.

El cuerpo de Ginny reaccionó ante el pensamiento de los dedos de Harry dentro de ella, su mano se movía más. Ella podría sentir clímax muy cerca... Ginny se imaginaba tocando a Harry más rápidamente, ella haría que él se viniera, sería genial, sería tan fuerte…

"Oh, Harry, se siente tan bien…, oh, oh, oh," Ginny decía desesperada, moviéndose en la cama, deseándolo… se estaba acercando… los dedos de Harry se moverían dentro de ella… _Oh Harry… estoy muy cerca…_

Ella imaginaba a Harry susurrar en su oído… _Por favor, vente por mi. Ginny… Amo verte venir… _"Oh, Dios," Ginny gritó, _sus dedos entran, salen, entran … lo estoy haciendo llegar también…_ El cuerpo de Ginny recibió una fuerte descarga cuando el orgasmo llenó su cuerpo, se estremecía y estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba deliciosamente.

"Oh, mi… oh," pronunciaba sin aliento. _Oh wow, eso fue… fuerte. Dios, muy fuerte._

Mientras yacía en su cama, tratando de recobrar el ritmo de sus latidos, se preguntaba acerca de cómo sería con Harry. Manteniendo sus fantasias una o dos veces al día era de hecho agradable, pero anhelaba ser tocada por Harry. Ginny lo amaba muchísimo, quería su presencia real.


	2. Martes

** Martes, en la noche**

Ginny se sentó en el sofá, intentando concentrarse en el libro en su regazo. Era muy difícil ya que al otro lado del cuarto Harry leía en un escritorio. Ginny fruncía en entrecejo fingiendo seriedad o interés en su lectura, y ocasionalmente anotando algo en un pedazo de pergamino. Él se veía tan… fuerte. Solamente Harry podría verse heroico mientras leía un libro, su pelo negro alborotado a través de su frente, ocultando esos ojos verdes esmeralda tan arrebatadores.

Cerrando fuertemente sus dientes, se forzó a mirar abajo, en su propio libro. Eso duró por algunos minutos, hasta que ella lo notó con el rabillo del ojo como él se pasaba la mano a través de su pelo maravillosamente despeinado, pensando al parecer en algo particularmente difícil.

Esa mañana lo había visto salir de de la ducha, solo usando un boxer y desde ese momento su imaginación había estado descontrolada. Harry se movió un poco en su silla, la visión de su cuerpo casi desnudo llegó a su cabeza por centésima vez en lo que iba del día provocando un movimiento involuntario de su mano para rozar ligeramente su muslo.

De repente Harry levantó su mirada, sus miradas se toparon y él le dedicó una sonrisa. Su respiración se detuvo un segundo y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente mientras sentía el rubor en sus mejillas. Él simplemente bajó su mirada al libro. Ella cambió de posición en su asiento y pudo sentir como sus pechos endurecían. _Diablos, como él podía hacer eso tan fácilmente?_ pensó mientras acariciaba su muslo un poquito más.

Ginny estuvo tentada a correr a su cuarto por un poco de alivio, como hacía actualmente a menudo, pero entonces un pensamiento travieso cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. La emoción corrió a través de su cuerpo; no debería hacerlo… pero la idea respondía a un deseo innegable. Contempló por un momento la manta que estaba junto a ella se frotó las manos fingiendo un poco de frío y la colocó sobre ella, pero Harry no parecía notarlo.

Teniendo cuidado de dejar el libro que "leía" por fuera, deslizó la otra mano bajo la manta levantando su falda, suavemente acarició la piel suave del interior de su muslo, su respiración creció mientras observaba a Harry trabajar. Finalmente, ella deslizó ligeramente un dedo bajo sus bragas. Y no pudo suprimir un pequeño suspiro mientras su dedo exploraba su ser. Movió lentamente el dedo en círculos; y deseó prolongar la asombrosa sensación de hacer esto delante de él.

Ella estiró las piernas bajo la manta y las abrió todo lo que pudo, hecho un vistazo a Harry intentando suprimir cualquier clase de expresión que pudiera delatarla. Bajó la mirada a su libro esperando alguna expresión de Harry.

Prácticamente temblaba ansiosa, deseándose tocar…

Finalmente satisfecha de que Harry no notaba sus movimientos, ella empujó sus dedos por debajo de sus bragas, resbalando por la piel mojada entre sus piernas. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, sin embargo su cuerpo anhelaba gritar de la emoción.

Ginny frotó ligeramente el exterior de ella, sus pliegues, observando el hermoso cuerpo de Harry, deseando que fuera él quien la tocara así. Fantaseaba con que sus dedos eran los que estaban bajo la manta. Ella estaría leyendo inocentemente… el se sentaría junto a ella y empezaría a recorrerla. Casi podía sentir la mano de Harry bajo la manta.

"¿Necesitas algo caliente?" Preguntó de repente Harry, alzando la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa.

"¿Que?" Preguntó Ginny asustada.

Harry encogió los hombros, "La manta. No creí que hiciera frío aquí, pero si sientes…"

_No Harry, de hecho estoy muy caliente ahora mismo_. "Erm, si, un poco. No mucho. La manta está bien… creo".

Él le dio una sonrisa final, y regresó la mirada a su trabajo. La mano de Ginny había detenido su propio trabajo, pero luego había recobrado con más entusiasmo su labor a medida que ella continuaba su fantasía. La mano de Harry se deslizaría debajo de la manta, y lentamente tocaría encima de su muslo. La mano de Ginny aumentó la presión, mientras que ella imaginaba la mano de Harry lentamente el moverse dentro de sus bragas. Ambos fingirían que nada estaba sucediendo... ella moverían lentamente sus piernas a través de su muslo, en su regazo…

Ginny tiró de su manta hasta colocarla sobre su pecho y puso el libro en su regazo, todavía fingía que leía, pero en realidad subía su mano lentamente hacia el sujetador y sacaba sus pechos de él. Harry eligió ese momento para masticar el extremo de su pluma, causándole gran exitación, deseando que su boca le succionara en vez de la pluma. Solo esa imagen logró arquear su espalda respondiendo a una sensación sexual increíblemente intensa. Una parte de ella deseaba separarse la manta, para demostrarle cómo él la hacía sentir. No podía negar su exitación, no podía seguir escondiéndose así, dándose placer justamente frente a él.

El pensamiento motivó a que Ginny finalmente empujara sus dedos en ella, la sensación de estar siendo llena la hizo estar aún más húmeda. Dio un pequeño grito, y mordió su labio inferior, forzándose a buscar una expresión neutral.

Apretó su pezón muy duro, sintiéndose más cerca y todavía observando a Harry al otro lado del cuarto. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, oscilando levemente al ritmo las manos. "te deseo tanto" susurró, al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos lentamente, frotaba su centro y volvía a entrar.

Sentía su cuerpo tensarse, el orgasmo estaba casi ahí… escondió su otra mano para sentir sus pliegues y su clítoris y la otra arremetiendo en sí misma. Solo tardó un minuto, y la estimulación la transportó finalmente a la culminación, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritar su nombre, pero mantuvo la calma. Su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente, y solo escaparon de ella pequeños gemidos de su garganta.

Finalmente su cuerpo se relajó, y su respiración encontró la calma. _Eso estuvo increíble_, pensó, mientras echaba un vistazo a Harry, que al parecer era completamente ajeno al placer autoinducido que ella acabada de tener. Si así se sentía con solo tenerlo en el mismo cuarto, solo podía imaginar como sería con Harry realmente tocándola. Y por la manera en como se sentía en éste momento, él podía hacerle lo que quisiera.


	3. Miércoles

** Miércoles, en la noche**

El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad total: Harry yacía en su cama, tratando de ignorar el hecho que estaba muy excitado, y que su cuerpo deseaba algo… alguien que no podía tener.

Observó la pared, consciente de de la pequeña separación que lo alejaba de un cuerpo muy acogedor, muy hermoso y muy deseable con el cual el no tenía una sola oportunidad. ¿Porque había esperado tanto tiempo para actuar de acuerdo a su corazón?

Había algo que lo confortaba cuando tenía a Ginny alrededor. Ella era tan dulce y agradable, aunque él sabía que ella tenía un lado fuerte, él mismo lo podía atestiguar, lo había vivido durante la guerra.

Expiró un suspiro mientras recordaba el final de la Guerra: tantas muertes lo habían dejado vacío. Por lo que dependía del apoyo de Ginny más de lo que ella podía imaginar, sin embargo por alguna razón no podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por ella. Entonces reaccionó de una manera muy estúpida: se aferró a la academia de Aurores. Fue terrible cuando ella también entró y peor cuando empezó a salir con otros hombres: fue cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido su oportunidad con ella.

Pero eso no impidió que Harry siguiera pensando en ella. Sin duda había salido con otras mujeres, después de todo, ser el hombre-que-mató-a-Voldemort tenía sus recompensas. Algunas de ellas incluso le habían gustado. Pero no era lo mismo. Él sabía que ninguna podría ser Ginny. El la amaba, eso lo podía admitir a sí mismo ahora… pero jamás a ella.

Cuando tenía sexo con otras mujeres, imaginaba a menudo que era Ginny la que estaba bajo él, haciéndolo sentir culpable. De hecho ella era el objeto de sus fantasías, particularmente las más recientes. Las imágenes de la pelirroja incitaban a brindarle a su cuerpo el placer que necesitaba.

Excitado en su frustración empezó a frotarse ligeramente. Luego un poco más duro, la imagen de Ginny, su cabellera rojo fuego caía demasiado sexi sobre sus hombros casi lo hace explotar. Salió de la cama y caminó hacia la delgada pared que los dividía, deseando estar más cerca de ella. Él imaginaba besar sus hermoso senos, bajar lentamente por su abdomen, hasta llegar a lamer entre sus piernas…

"Oh, Dios, Ginny," respiraba lentamente, deseándola tanto mientras se tocaba.

Harry escuchó repentinamente un pequeño ruido… un quejido a través de la pared. Se detuvo inmediatamente, y colocó su oído contra la pared y escuchó. Casi contuvo la respiración… tal vez solo lo estaba imaginado… _Ohhhhhmmm… _NO! Ahí estaba de nuevo…

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco con solo imaginar lo que ella estaba haciendo ahí. Mordió su labio, la tentación le ganaba. Sabía que no debía, pero…

Lentamente abrió su puerta y caminó hasta el cuarto de ella; el cual tenía una vieja cerradura, de esas que puedes mirar dentro por el ojo del mismo. Así que el ojiverde lo aprovechó.

Ginny estaba en la cama, su mano que se movía lentamente entre sus piernas. La respiración de Harry casi colapsa. _Me debería ir_… pensó con nerviosismo, pero no podía moverse. Era maravilloso verla en esa postura, dándose placer sexual. De hecho, el realmente quería ver más, pero el hueco en la cerradura no se lo permitía.

Loco de deseo, Harry fue a su cuarto por su varita, y regreso a la puerta de Ginny. Utilizó un hechizo para espiar (aprendido en la academia) especial para observar en lugares angostos. Él cual le permitió un ángulo de visión completo del cuarto, sin mencionar el sonido ambiente que permitía.

Desafortunadamente, el hechizo era muy sensible, por lo que tenía que separarse de la puerta. Se sentía algo culpable por usar un encantamiento restricto a su conveniencia, pero no podía detenerse ahora.

La varita mágica servía como una cámara muggle, así que la dirigía para darle una visión perfecta. Ella había abierto las piernas totalmente, y Harry podía ver un brillo húmedo en sus dedos que también rozaba delicadamente sus muslos.

_Merlín, ella está mojada_, pensó al tiempo que su mano se movía en sus pijamas. Sin poder evitarlo, sacó su miembro, increíblemente duro solo por ver a Ginny así… tan… intensamente sexual. Él segía tocándose, fuerte, mientras miraba a la pelirroja mover su mano hacia sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones.

"Oh, si…", ella gimió, mientras exploraba su clítoris. Harry no pensó que podía estar más excitado, pero aparentemente si podía.

Ginny deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, sus piernas se separaban tanto como podía. _Me pregunto en que está pensando_, pensó Harry. _O Quien_… Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un poco incómodo; no deseaba pensar en quien podría estar interesada ella. Pero luego lo olvidó, solo dejándose llevar por el placer de mirarla.

Ginny comenzó a empujar sus dedos en ella rápidamente; Harry podría decirle cuan cerca estaba de un orgasmo. Su propia mano se parecía emparejar el ritmo de ella mientras la miraba, embelezado. "Oh, oh, no pares, quisiera que te vinieras en mí..." ella gimió, obviamente en sus fantasías.

"Oh, Ginny," susurró Harry cerca de su propio orgasmo. "deseo venirme en ti…"

De repente Ginny se detuvo y su cuerpo se sacudió completamente. Grito deliciosamente todavía con sus dedos empujando en ella lo más hondo que podía, sin llegar aparentemente donde deseaba. Harry se vino al mismo tiempo, capturando todo el fluído en su mano, viendo a Ginny mientras se estremecía por lo menos durante veinte segundos. Él se mordió su labio inferior, en un intento desesperado por no hacer ningún ruido mientras su propio orgasmo lo enloquecía.

"Oh, wow," susurró la pelirroja, todavía incapaz de moverse. Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo; tan solo verla sufriendo los espasmos de su orgasmo era suficiente para provocarle cortocircuitos en su cerebro. Él nunca se había venido tan fuerte en su vida. Harry la miró fijamente, solo para memorizar la visión que generaba sus piernas abiertas, sus dedos explorándose, y sus pechos y cara con un profundo rubor propios del orgasmo, y su cabello rojo ardiente extendido sobre la almohada. Era la visión más erótica que había visto en su vida.

Silenciosamente, Harry canceló el hechizo espía y regresó a su cuarto.


	4. Jueves

** Jueves, en la noche**

Harry yacía en su cama, con la mirada fija en la luz del cielorraso, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Él no podía dejar de visualizar a Ginny tocándose, su mano estaba tan húmeda… Él se estremeció, solo esa imagen casi le provoca un climax en sus pijamas sin siquiera tocarse.

Sabía que estaba mal espiar a Ginny, pero sus recuerdos de lo que había visto le tentaban para considerarlo otra vez. "_Maldición_" pensó el ojiverde. "_debí haber usado el hechizo de grabación_" No había manera de que él conciliara el sueño sin algún tipo de alivio.

Él oyó la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny cerrar y sabía que ella estaba ahí, probablemente alistándose para ir a la cama. Harry sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera. Tamborileando sus dedos nerviosamente; echando un vistazo a la delgada pared entre los dormitorios. Finalmente sin poder esperar más tiempo él alcanzó para su varita y la agitó en la pared, invocando el hechizo de amplificación sonora. "_Er… esto no es exactamente espiar_" trató de explicarse, pero no se lograba engañar a sí mismo completamente.

Él podía escuchas los sonidos de ella mientras que se movía alrededor, pero ningún quejido indicador como él oyó la noche anterior. Todavía se preguntaba que diablos estaba haciendo y estaba a punto de forzarse a ir a la cama y olvidarse de todo éste asunto cuando escuchó un crujido en la cama. Quedó inmóvil, apenas si respiraba.

Un suspiro atravesó la pared, ruidosa y claramente amplificado por el encanto de la amplificación sonora. Fue seguido por el sonido de la ropa que resbalaba contra la piel, entonces el_ plop_ del material que bajaba en el piso. Su corazón golpeó pesadamente en su pecho - él sospechaba que Ginny acababa de desnudarse.

Un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal, ya sentía que su intimidad crecía ante la perspectiva de lo que ella podía estar haciendo. Él se trasladó a la pared, funcionando su mano contra ella, casi como si él pudiera sentir el cuerpo de Ginny.

Él escuchó cuidadosamente, y entonces allí estaba... un sonido pequeño del _ooohhh,_ muy débil.

Una parte de Harry dijo que debía olvidar todo esto, de que era incorrecto espiarla... pero el recuerdo de ayer por la noche era fuerte. Demasiado fuerte: ver el cuerpo de ella sacudirse con placer, sus dedos dentro de sí...

El cuerpo de Harry casi se quema con solo desear. Eso lo hizo entrar en razón: tenía que verla de nuevo, si podía. Él caminó hacia fuera en el vestíbulo, invocando el encanto del espía de nuevo en su puerta. Y ahí estaba ella, acostada en la cama con su mano frotando ligeramente sus pechos, y sus ojos brillando de deseo.

"Oh, Ginny..." susurró Harry mientras sus manos entraban en sus pijamas. Ver el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny era algo hermoso, la cremosa piel en contraste con sus pecas, su cabello suavemente extendido sobre la almohada. Harry solo deseaba poder tocarlo con sus manos.

Ginny pellizcó sus pezones enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en como se miraba Harry ese día. Con su peculiar y sexi estilo, lo había estado observando varias veces ese día mientras regresaba de su trabajo de Auror.

La imagen de Harry vino otra vez a su mente, lo que provocó un despertar en ella. Ella podía sentirse humedecer solo con esa imagen, mientras su mano acariciaba sus muslos y buscaba su centro.

Ginny se retorció en la cama, una sensación de escalofrío en su piel. Había algo especial esa noche que la hacía sentirse realmente lista para la liberación que ella ocupaba.

"Oooh," ella gimió, alcanzando su centro y suavemente insertando un dedo, incapaz de postergarlo por más tiempo. Abrió sus piernas, frotando su centro, enviando una emoción eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Ella imaginaba a Harry sobre ella, succionando y mordiendo sus pezones, haciéndoles sentir tan bien… tan duros… Él entonces besaría una línea abajo su estómago, alcanzando sus muslos internos. Sus piernas temblaron ante el pensamiento de él allí, su lengua estimulaba todas sus áreas más sensibles.

Con una mano se frotó un poco más fuerte mientras la otra exprimía su pezón, provocando un gemido inesperado salir de su garganta. Ella lo deseaba tanto; Harry podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera.

Harry oyó el gemido atractivo, haciéndolo casi explotar demasiado pronto. Trató de relajarse un poco, no quería que las cosas terminaran demasiado rápido. Él se imaginaba que ingresaba dentro de ella... se sentiría tan increíble...

Ginny movió su mano entre sus muslos, separó aún más sus piernas e imaginando que sostenía la cabeza de Harry justo ahí… lamiéndola… "Dios… estoy tan cerca"... gimió ella mientras su respiración se convertía en cortos gritos de asombro y pequeños estremecimientos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Él usaría sus dedos en ella, se sentiría demasiado bien, tan bien, sus dedos se moverían más rápidamente, moviéndose más duramente... su lengua lamerían su clítoris, jalaría, presionaría, lamería, penetraría… "estoy... me estoy viniendo, **Harry**, me vengo... " dijo la pelirroja. _me tocaría… lamería… oh mi DIOS…, lamiéndome, oh mi DIOS._..

Ginny lanzó su cabeza hacía atrás, temblando ante la fuerza de su orgasmo mientras que ella imaginaba a Harry el hacer todo tipo de cosas innombrables a ella. Con su cuerpo completamente tenso, ella finalmente se sostuvo solo un segundo suficiente para dejar escapar un grito de pasión, antes de caer de nuevo a su almohada… sin aliento. _Oh mi Dios…,_ estuvo muy bueno- pensó. Pero de alguna manera ella no se sentía satisfecha todavía; ella deseaba más.

Harry casi se vino en el acto, pero paró de inmediato cuando oyó su nombre dicho en voz alta. El piso crujió levemente mientras él se movió un poco y cambió su peso al otro lado. Ver su precioso cuerpo temblando por el climax… ella dijo SU nombre… que significaba??? _Lo tendré que averiguar_, decidió, pero por el momento disfrutaría viendo en la cama a su más preciado objeto de deseo… Ginny.

Ginny empujó de nuevo lentamente sus dedos dentro de sí, gozando de la deliciosa sensación. No tardaría mucho en tener otro orgasmo. Ella deslizaba sus dedos dentro y fuera, mientras un presentimiento rondaba su cabeza… ella había escuchado algo… un crujido de madera… afuera… en el pasillo. Hechó un vistazo hacia la puerta, y notó que el ojo de la cerradura tenía una luz tenue.

Su clímax se aproximaba; ella no deseaba pensar en algo más, pero observó el resplandor que le parecía familiar. Y de repente las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron… Harry había actuado extraño ese día… "e_s un hechizo espía_" pensó la pelirroja un poco incrédula. Entonces otro pensamiento se apoderó de su mente, causándole que su respiración casi parara. _Harry me está mirando_.

Y como si ese pensamiento estuviera conectado directamente con su alma, gimió en alta voz, presionando con sus dedos lo más duro que podía con una mano, mientras la otra masajeaba su clítoris aumentando la presión.

Su imaginación voló hasta la imagen de Harry en el ojo de la cerradura, mirándola, deseándola...

"Oh, mi Dios" gritó.

_Harry se toca a sí mismo… ya casi alcanza el orgasmo… viéndome_… Ginny gritó cuando otro orgasmo tomó su cuerpo, muchísimo más poderoso que el anterior.

Subió su mano y pellizcó sus pezones, intentando prolongar la hermosa sensación tanto como fuera posible.

Cuando finalmente terminó, ella rodó su cuerpo hacia un lado, aún con su cerebro mareado, y mirando la luz tenue del ojo de la cerradura.

Cuando miró el resplandor lentamente oscurecerse, una sonrisa muy traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. _A él le gusta mirar, mmm??? Bueno, pienso que puedo darle algo para mirar._

¡feliz navidad! Espero les haya gustado


	5. Viernes

**Mil perdones por la demora.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Viernes, en la noche**

Ginny no podia evitar echarle vistazos a Harry esa noche, preguntándose que era lo que pasaba por esa cabeza con esos cabellos negros preciosos. Ella lo había notado viéndola de vez en cuando, pero nada fuera de lo común. Él había salido temprano esa mañana y cuando volvió la saludó de lo más normal.

"La comida está excelente, Ginny," dijo Harry, mientras frotaba su estómago. "Estoy agradecido de que hallas heredado las cualidades culinarias de tu madre."

"Gracias," dijo la pelirroja, respondiéndole. "No podía dejar que siguieras comiendo esas "comidas de soltero".

Harry le sonrió, con su mirada fija en ella. "Eres fantástica", dijo en voz baja.

Ginny sentía como esos hermosos ojos verdes penetraban ella, casi podía sentir su deseo. No había duda en su mente: Harry la había estado mirando, y ella empezó a sospechar que él deseaba más. Un calor terrible creció entre sus piernas ante ese pensamiento; ella no podría esperar llegar a su habitación, necesitaba deshacerse de esa terrible tensión sexual. Todo el día sus pensamientos la habían estado "calentando" y recordando los momentos de la noche anterior, pero se contuvo... _quizás tenga audiencia esta noche_. Ginny se retorció en su silla ante pensamiento, intentando generar incluso una pequeña fricción entre sus piernas.

Alternativamente se sentaron y caminaron alrededor del cuarto, Ginny que sentía la tensión crecer casi al punto de ser palpable. Echó un vistazo en el reloj. Eran solamente nueve, pero a ella no le importó.

"Pienso en ir... er, a la cama un poco temprano," dijo ella, mirando a Harry cuidadosamente.

Su respiración se parecía engancharse mientras que él le echaba un vistazo a ella un tanto nervioso. "Um, sí. Buena idea... te seguiré quizá… Erm, digo, me voy a mi cama, también"

Ginny caminó hacia él, dándole una sonrisa reservada. Incapaz parar su impulso, ella tocó su hombro, y luego acarició su brazo. Solo un pequeño e inocente toque. Y luego caminó al cuarto de baño para cepillar sus dientes.

Prácticamente corrió a acostarse; hizo todo lo que pudo por no empezar a tocarse en el baño, se forzó a esperar. Si Harry iba a mirarla, quería que él viera todo de ella.

Casi temblando de desesperación, ella entró en su cuarto, cerrando ruidosamente la puerta. La de Harry ya estaba cerrada; ella ansiaba que él la estuviera esperando.

Se quitó el camisón, lanzándolo en el piso y mintiéndose en su cama. Ella pasó esperando esto todo el dia, necesitándolo... sus pezones estaban tan duros como una roca. Ginny con sus manos se los acarició. Un suspiro que venía inmediatamente de su garganta salió mientras que la otra mano frotaba ligeramente su muslo. Echaba un vistazo en el ojo de la cerradura, ella no vio ningún resplandor todavía. _¡No lo tocaré todavía... pero por el amor a Merlín, apúrate Harry!_

Ginny deseó tocarse con una fantasía que pasó por su mente, visualizando a Harry en su cuarto... Él estaría tan largo y duro, deseando mirarla otra vez, deseando tocarla. La mano de Ginny resbaló abajo, frotándose los dobleces de su entrepierna apenas, a lo largo del borde, solo probándose un poquito.

"Oh, dios, Harry, estoy muy caliente," suspiró Ginny mientras una tensión maravillosa llenaba su cuerpo.

Sus sentidos captaban cualquier sonido, al fin oyó un crujido suave fuera de su puerta. Ginny suspicazmente echó un vistazo hacia el ojo de la cerradura... y finalmente vio el resplandor indicador. Su estómago se agitó y sentía un calor profundo creciendo entre sus piernas casi sin control.

Ginny se sentía mucho más mojada desde el segundo en el que la fantasía de sus ojos verdes recorrían su cuerpo y sus manos ansiaban tocarla... ahora sabía que ella provocaba algo en él. Deslizó sus manos por su suave piel, retorciéndose en la cama, deseando transportar cuánto ella lo necesitaba para que satisfaciera sus necesidades, y entendiera lo caliente que ella estaba para él.

Ella acariciaba sus pechos, exprimiendo los pezones, cerciorándose de darle una grandiosa vista. Se dividió lentamente las piernas, ligeramente frotando su centro, generando temblores a través de su cuerpo.

Harry miró a Ginny tocarse, su miembro crecía duro como piedra. Él no podría creer lo atractiva que se veía con sus dedos empapados por su esencia. Casi podía mirar el capullo mojado crecer bajo ella... "Ohhhh," gimió el pelinegro con esa imagen en su cabeza, él sabía que al entrar en ella resbalaría fácilmente; ella sería tan acogedora y mojada...

Ginny deslizó su dedo medio, frotando ligeramente su centro mientras que empujaba el dedo hacia sus adentros. "Oh, Harry, se siente tan bien" gimió ella mientras sus caderas se movían con ritmo.

La pelirroja atrajo su otra mano hacia su boca y lamió su dedo, pasando su lengua por el, sensualmente. _Oh, Harry, podrías ser tu… Quiero probarte, Quiero darte placer… _La intensidad de sus caricias creció cuando se imaginó lamiendo el miembro de Harry, su lengua explorando a lo largo de él, haciéndolo gemir con deseo.

Harry sintió una emoción correr a través de él, viéndola lamerse el dedo de esa manera. Él se imaginaba sosteniendo su cabeza, su cabello suave y largo que caía en cascada sobre su estómago y las piernas mientras que ella lamía su miembro... _Oh Dios_... Harry paró de tocarse, luchando por obtener el control. Su respiración era entrecortada, y necesitaba poder continuar.

Ginny se arrodilló, lista para darle un show. Se apoyó al respaldar de la cama e reclinó su cabeza en su almohadilla mientras que empujaba. Miraba con recelo el ojo de la cerradura. Su corazón latía con locura, deseando desesperadamente que él caminara a través de la puerta y la penetrara, y al mismo tiempo estaba excitada ante un Harry dándose placer solo con mirarla.

Ella acariciaba con sus dedos su estómago y tentativamente resbalando a su centro. _Dentro… y fuera… dentro… y fuera… _susurraba, sus caderas moviéndose involuntariamente, imaginando a Harry detrás de ella. Él se deslizaría adentro de ella… él estaría tan duro y profundo en ella…

"Oh, Harry, eso es tan bueno, se siente tan bien... Estoy casi allí, " Ginny gimió, frotando su clítoris, su centro del clímax. _Harry me está mirando, Oh Dios, él ama mirarme_...

Ella insertó un segundo dedo, y luego un tercer, empujándolos más y más rápido, imaginando a Harry penetrando en ella. Sería tan duro, tan rápido. "Oh, Dios, Harry... Me estoy viniendo..." _Él se está masturbando más rápido, se quiere venir, me desea… _

"Augh!" Gritó la pelirroja, su cuerpo se sacudió con su orgasmo, _Harry me está viendo… se está viniendo ahora mismo, viéndome… viéndome… viéndome…. _Ginny no dejó de mover sus dedos dentro de ella, mientras sentía otro orgasmo construírse… O_h mi Dios, otro, otro orgasmo…_ sus dedos empujaban lo más profundo que podían mientras un segundo orgasmo tomó su cuerpo con fuerza.

La mano de Harry se movía rápidamente, él estaba casi allí... _Dios, deseo estar detrás de ella, dentro de ella… _ella dijo **mi** nombre mientras se venía… _Adoro mirar cuando ella se viene… _Él finalmente culminó, su cuerpo se sacudía silenciosamente con la energía de ella, su cerebro casi deliraba con sólo el placer de mirarla y hacer esto con ella.

Él la miró por un minuto, sintiéndose completamente saciado. Harry no tenía ninguna idea donde los conducía, pero por el momento no le importaba. Esa fue la experiencia sexual más intensa que él había tenido desde siempre, y el hecho de que él lo hacía con Ginny era increíble.

Ginny dejó lentamente su cuerpo a la cama, el olor del sexo impregnaba el aire mientras que ella sentía la humedad en sus muslos. _Oh Dios! Fue asombroso_, pensó, agotada. Mientras que se reclinaba, dejando su corazón apaciguarse un pequeño pensamiento vino a ella. La respiración de Ginny se detuvo un instante ante la idea. _Oh sí_, pensó la pelirroja... _mañana… mañana haré algo muy especial para el señor Harry James Potter._

_**.-.-.-.-**_


	6. sabado

**el episodio es MUY caliente. están advertidos. **

**Sábado, en la noche**

Harry echó un vistazo a Ginny que estaba sentada cerca de la mesa del comedor, pero encontraba muy difícil el hecho de mirarla directamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo habían estado invadiendo todo el día, distrayéndolo de su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Aunque él generalmente no iba al trabajo los sábados, realmente estuvo agradecido en ir. Le dio tiempo para pensar.

Sus recuerdos lo habían estado distrayendo, pero era incluso peor verla frente a él. Las imágenes de Ginny volvieron, su pelo rojo tan atractivo sobre la almohada, su aliento en el aire, tocándose... _Gah,_ pensó. _Me está volviendo loco_.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que su cuerpo se sentía ardiendo, deseando ver más. Él sentía más que un poco culpable al espiarla, pero se rendían ante la desesperación de ver más. _Y ella dijo mi nombre_...

Harry sintió moverse en sus boxers, creciendo ante el pensamiento de verla estremecerse con su orgasmo, oyéndola gritar su nombre... quizás aún tenía una esperanza; quizás aún ella sentía algo por él. Quizás…

Harry pensó que debería hacer algo poco un más directo... pero verla así, dándose tal placer, tan desinhibida… posiblemente pensando en él… La respiración de Harry aumentó solo con imaginársela. Estaba indeciso entre el deseo tocarla con sus propias manos y el deseo verla ardiendo.

Ginny bostezó. "estoy cansada" dijo ella.

Harry echó un vistazo en el reloj. Era solamente ocho, en una noche de sábado, pero él no estaba a punto de discutir.

"er, sí," dijo. Harry "era... erm... que pensaba lo mismo"

Ella lo miraba de reojo y sonrió, haciendo que Harry se preguntara brevemente si sospechaba.

_Nah,_ pensó. _Ella no podría saber... er, yo apenas miraré quizá una más vez. Sí, un poquito más..._

Ginny se movía en su rutina de cada noche, su corazón golpeaba pesadamente en su pecho. Ella estaba muy inquieta, mientras pensaba en lo que había planeado. Por la mirada que Harry le había dedicado, la pelirroja estaba absolutamente segura que le daría un show esta noche.

Caminando en su dormitorio, ella tomó su varita y le echó un encanto en la puerta, comenzando la primera parte de su plan. Era un encanto de la _amplificación sana_; la dejaría oír exactamente que era lo que Harry hacía y decía, directamente en su oído.

Ginny quitó lentamente su camisón, dejándolo caer al piso. Su cuerpo se sentía más que vivo ayudado por una pequeña fricción de su piel al tocar las sábanas mientras se coloca en su cama. Ella cerró sus ojos, lentamente frotando su cuerpo, gozando de la sensación sexual.

Mientras ella tocaba sus pechos, gimiendo suavemente, Ginny imaginaba a Harry en el otro cuarto que la esperaba para conseguir un climax bueno y caliente para él. Ella sabía que él escuchaba, tocándose, deseándola... Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro suave, aferrándose al pensamiento de él que pensaba en ella esa manera.

Ella arañó delicadamente sobre sus muslos internos, enviando acometidas de fuego a través de su piel. Trayendo su mano a lo largo de sus centro, de sus pliegues, forzádose a no tocarse directamente todavía. Ella quería ser toda para Harry, pero le tomó todo su autodominio.

Entonces, Ginny oyó pasos en el vestíbulo, casa vez más ruidosos y claros... el hechizo trabajaba. Los pasos pronto fueron seguidos por el resplandor del ojo de la cerradura; ella sabía que él ahora la miraba.

Su estómago se agitó en el pensamiento, sintiéndose muy mojada, deseando poner su plan en la acción.

"Ohhhh," ella gimió. Ella podría oírlo respirar suavemente en respuesta a su gemido; oyéndolo responder tan directamente a ella hizo que se excita.

Ella exprimió su pezón, ya muy duro, provocándole un retorcimiento involuntario. "Oh sí," ella susurró, sabiendo que Harry la oiría. "me gustó eso, desearía que fuera tu mano, Harry..."

Harry se frotó ligeramente, sintiendo que su miembro crecía muy duro ante la mención de su nombre. "Oh, dios, Ginny..."él susurró.

Ginny sonrió, oyendo a Harry el responder a ella sin pensarlo. Todo era parte de su plan... que él respondiera a sus necesidades, y tenía que admitir que nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida.

Ella tuvo que tocarse, no podría soportar más tiempo. Ginny frotó ligeramente un dedo, apenas moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, comenzando lentamente. "Oh sí," ella susurró. "me gusta así, deseo que sea tu dedo, Harry. Me pregunto si él quisiera esto."

"sí, sí, ..." Harry susurró, apenas oyéndose mientras se tocaba ligeramente y luego un poco más fuerte.

"Dios, se siente maravilloso," Ginny gemía, deseando que Harry supiera lo bien que se sentía.

"Se siente demasiado bien," Harry gimió en contestación.

Ginny comenzó a mover los dedos más rápido, el placer aumentaba mientras oía a Harry que respiraba y que gemía en su oído. "Ooooh, sí. Harry... Harry... te gusta así?" suspiraba como si estuviera fantaseando.

"sí, Dios, sí…" Harry le susurraba en respuesta, sin saber.

"me pregunto que es lo que Harry desearía ahora?, él quisiera que fuera más profundo?" Ginny dijo, lamiéndose los labios.

"sí... sí..." Harry dijo, con un vago pensamiento que las cosas se parecían un poco extrañas, pensamiento que dejó de lado.

Empujando dos dedos en sí, la espalda de la pelirroja se arqueó ante la sensación intensa. "me pregunto que tan duro estaría Harry?" estaba tan excitada.

"estoy tan increíblemente duro," Harry contestó en una voz baja.

"pregunto qué él quisiera que dijera," dijo susurrado. "haría cualquier cosa que él desee."

El corazón de Harry hizo un ruido sordo en su pecho, él tuvo que parar el frotarse ligeramente por un segundo; casi culminó ahí mismo.

"Oh, Dios, Ginny... por favor dime que tan mojada estás," él susurró, pensando que las cosas tomaban definitivamente un giro.

La respiración de ginny paró un instante; tener a Harry preguntándole algo hizo que su temperatura levantarse varios grados. "estoy tan mojada ahora... estoy mojada para Harry, estoy tan lista... "

"sí, te deseo tanto," Harry susurró, él amaba oírla, aunque una parte de él sospechaba sobre cómo iba ésta situación. Pero nuevamente, él no se preocupó demasiado.

"estoy tan mojada, estoy tan cerca de venirme para ti," dijo Ginny, sus dedos que se movían para frotar su clítoris.

"lámete los dedos, amo ver eso," susurraba Harry justo en los oìdos de Ginny, mientras se tocaba, deseando prolongar el placer de lo que veía. "Oh, dios, se siente tan bien, Ginny..."

Ginny le trajo sus dedos a sus labios y sensualmente los chupó. "Oh Harry, me estoy imaginando que éste eres tú, te deseo tanto." Ella abrió las piernas incluso más, moviendo sus dedos en su centro. "mis dedos son tan secos, deseo que sea tu lengua, Harry."

"deseo lamerte, Ginny,".

Ella la abrió los pliegues de su sexo y frotó su clítoris con los dedos mojados, mientras la otra mano pellizcaba sus pezones. "Mmmm, quisiera que tu me probaras. Estoy muy, muy mojada" ella dijo, con sus respiración casi incontrolable.

La cabeza de Harry zumbó con deseo, él no podría creer cuán erótico era la situación.

Ginny sonrió al el ojo de la cerradura. "Oh, Dios! Sí!, estoy tan excitada… Me pregunto qué Harry quisiera que hiciera. Haría cualquier cosa que él desee."

El estómago de Harry se agitó. Hechó un vistazo buscando algo largo y duro. Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar, solo se escuchó mascullar. "Ginny... tu varita... um..."

Ginny se lamió los labios, y se pellizcó un poco más duro sus pechos. _¿Harry desea ver eso, verdad?_ Pensó divertida. Lentamente alcanzó encima de la mesita de noche y sensualmente tomó su varita, sintiendo la extremidad redonda de la manija.

"esto es lo que Harry desearía?" ella dijo frotando ligeramente la varita

"Dios, sí," dijo Harry, olvidándose de mantener su voz baja, su miembro ya estaba tan duro como una roca.

Ella toco sus pezones con la varita, frotándola sobre sus pechos, hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Dime cómo se siente," dijo Harry, no entendiendo porqué ella obedecía.

"se siente muy bien," Ginny suspiraba "mis pezones están tan duros." Ella continuó frotándolo ligeramente varias veces, entonces preguntó, "Harry quisiera que lo moviera... más bajo?"

"sí, sí, sí," Harry dijo, el tono en su voz era desesperado.

Ginny no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces; ella estaba desesperada por hacerlo. Ella movió la varita sobre su clítoris, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera con placer.

"sí," Harry dijo, masturbándose, moviendo sus caderas en ritmo a su mano, imaginándose como la varita. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco; desesperado por sentirla y deseando prolongar el placer tanto como fuera posible...

Empujó su varita dentro de sí, Ginny gritó, el orgasmo crecía en ella. "Dios, estoy tan cerca de venirme, Harry... Estoy tan caliente, tan caliente...

"Oh, sí, Dios, Ginny... " por favor ven para mí..." Harry dijo, su respiración se convirtió en pequeños suspiros. "amo verte cuando te vienes"

Ginny empujó su varita adentro y hacia fuera, fuerte y profundo, volviéndose salvaje y sabiendo que a Harry le encantaba. Ella golpeó la cama; si Harry le gustaba ver como ella se venía, le daría gusto. La manija de la varita era Harry, él estaría tan duro y profundo, _tan duro y profundo… _

"estoy muy cerca... tan mojada... excitada..." Ginny se estremeció. "Oh, DIOS, me estoy viniendo para ti ahora... lo deseas?"

"Oh, sí," Harry dijo en voz alta. " me estoy viniendo también, por favor, Ginny, amo cuando te vienes..."

La mano de Harry dio algunos movimientos finales, después gimió en alta voz mientras que se venía. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras miraba a Ginny lanzar su cabeza detrás, gritando de placer con su propio orgasmo, su varita enterrada dentro de ella.

Ella finalmente se derrumbó hacia su derecha, las manos agarraban la cabecera de la cama para estabilizar su respiración. se sentía totalmente drenada.

Harry se inclinó contra la pared exterior, casi se desmayó después de venirse tan fuerte. Él solo quería estar ahí por siempre, pero pensó en mejor regresar a su cuarto. Casi se olvidó de cancelar el hechizo de espiar, pero lo hizo, tropezó torpemente y regresó a su cuarto.

Cuando él se refrescó y se preparó para dormir, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué acababa de suceder exactamente.


	7. domingo en la mañana

Recuerden que no todo en sexo. Debe haber amor.

* * *

**Domingo, en la mañana**

* * *

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente descansado, rodó sobre su espalda, mirando fijamente el brillante sol de la media mañana. Las visiones de la noche anterior invadieron inmediatamente su mente. Había sido increíblemente erótico mirar a Ginny, aunque había algo que no concordaba en toda la situación. Era como si…

Harry alejó el pensamiento de su mente, deseando incluso no considerar a qué conclusión podía conducir inevitable su pensamiento.

Un aroma maravilloso llegó a través de su cama, e hizo que su estómago gruñera. No se había despertado del todo y Ginny cocinaba al parecer el desayuno. Harry rodó fuera de la cama, siguiendo su nariz hacia la cocina.

"Buen día, Harry," Ginny dijo brillantemente, estaba cerca de la estufa.

"buen día. Huele muy bien, " él dijo, al arsenal de tocino, salchicha, huevos revueltos y las patatas. "no debiste molestarte con tanta comida, aunque..."

"Oh, bien," ella contestó, encogiendo con una sonrisa. "sabes que desayunamos siempre mucho la mañana de domingo en casa. Supongo que lo extraño"

Harry le sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, contemplándola mientras ella agitaba afanosamente su varita. Dos huevos más volaron en el aire, se batieron y aterrizaron en una cacerola. Ella se veía muy linda vestida en algunos pijamas modestos adornados con los pequeños snitches y con calcetines rojos, un contraste interesante a la escena que habían compartido la noche anterior.

Él había estado considerando algo, pero se sentía repentinamente muy tímido sobre preguntarle, especialmente después de lo que ambos habían estado haciendo. "Um, Ginny?"

"Hmm?" ella contestó, girando hacia él.

"Solo me preguntaba si tenías planes… um, para hoy,".

"Ningún plan. Porqué?" Harry notó que los ojos de ella parecía particularmente brillantes hoy.

"Oh, bien, Me preguntaba si querías.. um, no se… Talvez ir al zoológico conmigo," dijo, encogiendo sus hombros como si no importara, mientras su corazón hacía un ruido sordo con nerviosismo.

En la cara de Ginny se dibujó una sonrisa amplia, como si él acabara de pedirle que fueran de travesía alrededor del mundo. ¡"Oh, Harry, me encantaría! No he ido al parque zoológico en años. Sería muy divertido."

Una sensación de alivio inundó a Harry, lo cual parecía tonto ya que habían sido amigos mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso acerca de un día inocente junto a ella? Aún así, él no podría calmar la sensación en el hoyo de su estómago. "fantástico. Quizá después de que limpiemos el desayuno?"

"Si," Ginny contestó, dándole una sonrisa antes de girar de nuevo a la estufa.

Mientras desayunaban Harry no podía evitar echar un vistazo en ella, intentando adivinar cómo ella se sentía sobre su día juntos. Hacía mucho desde que habían pasado algún tiempo con ella. Entonces decidió que haría las cosas de maneras correctas con ella, y ahora era la ocasión.

Por supuesto, sus actividades nocturnas recientes habían puesto una cara nueva a las cosas. Mirándola ahora, era duro ver a la muchacha dulce que él había conocido siempre y a la mujer que era tan... salvaje en privado. Entonces otra vez, era duro imaginarse en el papel que él ocupaba actualmente. Era como si dos diversas personas jugaban pequeños juegos en la noche.

Harry empujó esos pensamientos de su mente mientras se alistaban para su viaje. Después de bañarse y de vestirse, repasaron un mapa mágico de la ciudad que demostraba los puntos de aparición con los puntos donde no se podían aparecer delante de Muggles. Afortunadamente, había un buen punto de aparición justo al lado del parque zoológico.

"Lista?" preguntó Harry.

"no puedo esperar," Ginny contestó excitada. "realmente deseo ver a los leones. Amo a los leones."

"Imagino que fue bueno que estuvieras en Gryffindor," dijo Harry "por supuesto, tu misma eres una clase de leona."

Ginny levantó una ceja y alcanzó hasta el flequillo. " ahora lo soy?"

Harry sentía sus latidos furiosos del corazón en su pecho y la subida del calor en sus mejillas mientras que se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y cómo podría ser interpretado basado en su comportamiento reciente. Él había estado evitando el pensamiento, pero la evidencia gritaba que quizás ella sabía que él la miraba... pero que la idea tenía el potencial de hacer que él se deseara ocultar, así que era la mejor evitar el pensamiento completamente.

"Erm, uh, veremos definitivamente a los leones," dijo Harry nervioso.

Ginny sonrió, pero miraba suspicazmente.

Ellos aparecieron en una arboleda a lo largo de un camino; varios Muggles estaba alrededor, pero nadie miró en su dirección. Esperaron hasta que nadie mirara y después entraron en la calle, caminando casualemte. El tiempo era absolutamente frío; Harry tembló un poco mientras que una brisa fría sopló junto a ellos.

Harry vio otros parejas a través de la calle que iban de la mano. Echando un vistazo a Ginny, agarró ligeramente su mano también. Ginny sonrió a él tímida, después lo agarró firmemente y saltó a continuación, tirando de él.

"Vamos, "ella dijo juguetonamente. "Deseo verlo."

Caminaron calle abajo mientras reían, finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal del parque zoológico. Harry caminó hasta la ventana y compró dos boletos de una joven algo aburrida.

Harry y Ginny caminaron alrededor del parque zoológico de la mano, charlando y mirando los animales. Harry no podría recordar que la vez última que él tenía una hora tan agradable, donde él no se sentía bajo presión de alguna manera. Ginny le había conocido por tanto tiempo que ella no lo miraba como cualquier persona famosa, solo lo veía a él. Eso le encantaba.

Almorzaron en un restaurante pequeño. El día seguía un poco frío, así que Ginny pidió un chocolate caliente con crema. Ella lo tomó, terminando con crema en su labio superior. Ella sonrió a él, y después lamió lentamente la crema de sus labios, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Harry sentía su respiración enloquecer; mirar su lengua moverse trajo inmediatamente más memorias del Ginny que había visto en privado.

Después de almuerzo, continuaron caminando alrededor del parque zoológico. Parando en la jaula del mono, Harry se sentía algo cohibido al notar que los monos se apareaban absolutamente entusiastas. Él echó un vistazo en Ginny, que sonrió con una sonrisa algo reservada solo para él.

"Siempre es... fascinante... ver a los animales en el parque zoológico, no es cierto?" dijo la pelirroja inocentemente.

"Um, sí," Harry dijo, después no podía dejar de reírse entre dientes a medida que continuaron caminando. Parecía que todo el día fue diseñado para tener connotaciones sexuales.

Más adelante, Harry pasaba un tiempo tan maravilloso que no se dio cuenta donde estaba hasta que tenía en frente la jaula de un expuesto reptil. Se detuvo, mirando un recinto muy familiar con un frente del cristal.

Mientras que él miraba fijamente la exhibición, Ginny notó su mirada triste. "Que es eso, Harry?" ella pidió, tocando su brazo.

Harry guardó silencio por un minuto antes de poder hablar. "esta jaula... fue donde aprendí que podría hablar _Parsel_."

Ginny miraba la jaula, entonces miró a Harry. Ella continuó acariciando ligeramente su brazo, esperándolo escuchar continuar.

"lo siento," dijo Harry. "no esperaba... que me afectara tan de pronto." parecía muy desconcertado

"Está bien, Harry," dijo Ginny suavemente. "Imagino que es un recuerdo doloroso."

Él se detuvo brevemente, recolectando sus pensamientos. "estaba aquí con Dudley, días antes que supe que era mago. Era una de esas cosas extrañas donde incluso no sabía lo que hacía. Dudley golpeaba sobre el cristal llamando la atención de la serpiente. Comencé a hablar con la serpiente y después hice accidentalmente que el cristal desapareciera. Fue toda una escena." Harry asomó una media sonrisa, mientras que Ginny escuchaba cuidadosamente. "la siguiente vez que me pasó algo asi, estaba en Hogwarts en el club en duelo de Lockhart."

"sí, recuerdo eso," dijo Ginny.

"Estabas allí?" preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

Ginny se encogió, un poco tímida. "sí, estaba viendo a... todos."

"Por supuesto, después de esa vez, no lo utilicé hasta la Cámara de los Secretos" dijo Harry, un estremecimiento involuntario se apoderó de él.

Ginny tiró suavemente de él lejos de la jaula, llevándolo a una esquina opuesta, donde no había gente. Ella la deslizó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Harry, sujetándolo cerca. Harry devolvió el abrazo desesperadamente, sintiéndose como si necesitara de ella cerca durante mucho tiempo.

"lo siento," Harry susurró, sus sentimientos parecían querer salir de su cuerpo. "siento haber estado tan distante luego de la guerra. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Te he extrañado tanto… "

Ginny sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, solo atinó a abrazarlo más fuerte. "Oh, Harry, te he extrañado también," le susurró en respuesta. "eres el único que siempre he… " Ella paró repentinamente, dejando el pensamiento inconcluso.

El corazón de Harry hizo un ruido sordo, preguntándose lo que ella iba a decir. Sabía que él la amaba; ¿podría ella sentir igual por él?

"Hiciste más por mí luego de la batalla de lo que puedes imaginar… solo... con estar allí conmigo," continuó Harry. "era tal el desastre... muchos muertos... Era difícil seguir adelante."

"pienso que ambos no estábamos listos," dijo Ginny. "me refiero - era duro para mí, también, después de la muerte de Percy, y... todos los demás."

"a veces me siento tan egoísta," dijo Harry. "estaba tan ensimismado en mis problemas que no te ayudé, o a Ron, o a Hermione, o cualquier persona. Me diste más ayuda que la que te di."

Ginny le devolvía una mirada fija y severa. "Harry, no te atrevas a sentirte egoísta! Todos tuvimos pérdidas, pero nadie esperaba más de ti, de lo que hiciste. Después de todo… Por MERLIN!!!, nos salvaste a todos. Sufriste mucho y casi mueres. Nos diste más de lo que cualquiera daría. Es tiempo para que aceptes ayuda de otras personas."

Harry bajó su mirada negó. Había una pausa larga mientras se paraban cerca uno del otro. "solo desearía haberte dicho antes todo lo que …significas para mí," dijo finalmente.

Ginny sonrió. "quizás necesitamos un tiempo para encontrarnos, para averiguar cómo es ser normal otra vez."

"nunca estuviste... lejos de mis pensamientos, sabes," dijo Harry, mirándola de reojo. "te miraba y te guardaba en mis pensamientos cada vez que podía"

Ginny sonrió, y entonces alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry dulcemente. Ella le dio un beso pequeño, luego le tomó su mano. "Vamos. Creo que hemos visto suficientes reptiles para toda una vida."


End file.
